


The Luck of the Irish

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [50]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Some unexpected information comes to Lance from a surprising source<br/>-<br/><b>Warnings:</b> prostitution<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt: </b>101 lucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luck of the Irish

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** The Luck of the Irish  
 **Rating:** PG/T  
 **Pairing/s:** Lance/Elena, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Lucky (Original Character)  
 **Summary:** Some unexpected information comes to Lance from a surprising source  
 **Warnings:** prostitution  
 **Word Count:** 765  
 **Prompt:** 101 lucky

 **The Luck of the Irish**  
Lance was amazed at the ease he got through airport security and customs. Having a diplomatic passport had its advantages.

They didn't even bat an eye at the luger in a side holster that Lance was wearing. Arthur had all the Knights trained in firearms after he got back the Kingdom.

Arthur had tried to get Merlin to take the training. Merlin didn't see a need for it. Merlin just threw a fireball at the target without looking while wearing a cheeky grin. The target incinerated on contact. The instructor nearly fainted. Arthur knew he was beaten and gave up.

When Lance emerged at the airport near Washington D.C., there was a driver to take him to his hotel. He was exhausted and he had a bit of a headache when he finally got to his room. So far the trip was proving to be uneventful if not exhausting.

There was a knock on the door about midnight. Lance dressed just a pair of boxers grabbed his gun and answered the door.

“Lance DuLac?” The pretty ginger haired woman said with a smile. Her Irish accent was thick but very melodic.

“Yes and who might you be?” Lance eyed her suspiciously.

“I'm Lucky.” She leaned forward and whispered. “I'm here to help you and your King.  I have information that may be of use to you. “

Lance motioned for her to come in. He shut the door behind her.

“What information do you think you have?” Lance asked. “I have everything I need for the trade negotiations.”

“It’s not about that. I have information on the English strike force Elizabeth's amassing.” Lucky said as she dropped her coat and revealed a lace corset and garter. She sat on the bed and patted the space beside her. “You hear things in my line of work.”

Lance blinked in surprise. He went to sit next to her. “I can imagine. Where exactly did you get this information?” 

“Royals are chatty in the bedroom.” Lucky said with a wink. She pulled a memory card from between her breasts and handed it to him. “I have some maps, troop movements, and other documents I retrieved from that same Royal's laptop.”

“I didn't think the sons of Diana went in for that sort of thing.” Lance took the card and looked at it. “No offense.”

“None taken. Never said it was one of them.” Lucky chuckled. “Their father is a different story. He has issues.”

“Why should I trust you?” Lance asked.

“I'm working for a free Ireland. What was once Wales escaped Elizabeth's grasp and now has a brighter future because of Arthur. We want the same for Ireland.” Lucky said.

“I'll look it over. How do I contact you?” Lance asked.

“Don't worry love I will find you. But I shouldn't leave just yet.” Lucky smiled. “I'll give you a freebie. I’ve never shagged a real live Knight.”

“Love to but I'm involved with someone.” Lance said.

“The Queen or the Lady of Shallot?” Lucky said. “Either one is a disaster waiting to explode. I'm Irish. We know all about unfortunate explosions.”

Lance had no response to that. He finally smiled. “Rain check?”

“Sure. Look it over and I will be in touch, literally next time.” Lucky ran her hand up his bare leg with a smile. She stopped just short of the mark. “Tell me Sir Knight, your someone, are they male or female? Because I heard you Knights prefer the company of your own.”

“The Lady of Shallot, as you called her, would argue that.” Lance grinned.

“Just asking.” Lucky shrugged. She stood as she picked up her coat to put back on. “See you soon.”

Lance opened the door and let her out. He grabbed his laptop and inserted the card. Documents and aerial images popped up on the screen. He looked at each one carefully then made a decision.

Lance picked up the phone and dialed Arthur's private number.

“Lance? It’s not even dawn. What is it that has you calling me at this hour?” Arthur's sleepy grumpy voice said on the other end.

“Arthur I just got lucky.”

“Did you? Why are you telling me?”

“Because I have information on defending ourselves against Elizabeth.”

“You should worry about defending yourself against Elena more.” Arthur said. “Guinevere is waking up. I have to go.”

“I'll send what I have in a diplomatic pouch in the morning.” Lance told him.

“You do that.” Arthur said before the line disconnected.

Lance looked at his phone and started to put together the information to send back.


End file.
